Complicated
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Keeping your boyfriend a secret from everyone can create complications in the relationship, this is very much true for Aomine and Kise. M for a Reason, AoKise


The blonde lay in his boyfriend's arms after a long night of making love. Both males were completely exhausted but that didn't stop Aomine running his large hands through Kise's hair. Aomine was tucked under the covers while Kise sat outside of them, stark naked and enjoying the touch from the others.

"Not to be a pain but you'll need to leave soon," Kise rolled his eyes and pulled on his boxers that were at his feet. He pulled on his jeans and pulled his jumper over his head. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Aomine asked as he lay his head back on the pillow and using his arm to support his head. He watched as Kise grabbed some of his clothing before shrugging.

"I have practice in the morning and then modelling in the afternoon maybe at night," Kise turned his head to look at his boyfriend before he turned his head back fround as he pulled on his shoes.

"Anything spicy?" Aomine purred out.

"Not sure. I know that I am the look for underwear and I will have a shoot soon, but I could be just doing some advert for food,"

"Can't you let me have a sneak peek," Aomine laughed grabbing Kise by the wrist and pulling him onto his body. Kise laughed shaking his head. He pulled his arm free and made his way out the backdoor as Aomine's parents made their way from the front. He didn't want to be caught from Aomine's parents as they didn't know about their sexuality.

Kise walked along the cold streets of Tokyo at 1 in the morning. He didn't have his t-shirt on as he didn't have enough time to get changed. It was the middle of summer and he was freezing. Just because it was summer didn't mean that the nights weren't cold. His knee and ankle was killing him along with the new pain in his pelvis. He spotted a male and a female making out just in front of him but he needed to walk that way to get to the train station.

"Oi!" The male shouted to him. Kise looked up to see the male staring at him, beckoning him over. Kise gingerly walked over to the pair. What did they want from him? He just wanted to walk past and catch the last train home but they had other plans. "You got a condom on you pal?" Kise dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom from his wallet. "Cheers, wait aren't you Kise Ryota," The male asked as he took the condom and ripped it off and tugged his penis out from his boxers before pulling it on.

"Yeah," Kise said distractedly as he watched the male pushed the plastic onto his erection.

"I'll remember this good deed," The male smiled back at him as he pulled his woman closer to his body. Kise nodded his head and walked away from the pair who were now probably fucking. Kise bit his lip as he heard the sweet moans from the pair. He stopped and just listened to the love they made.

Aomine and him had sounded different, given that they were both males but she was moaning very hard and was begging for a lot more and he too was begging for it not to stop. Kise backed up and softly bumped into the pair with a serious blush on his face.

"Not to be a pervert but how long have you been dating?" He whispered out not wanting to make it known that he was talking to people who were doing the nasty.

"A few weeks, why?" He could hear that they were still going at it from the sound of skin hitting skin.

"You guys sound very hot together," Kise whispered once again

"Are you having relationship problems?" The female asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"No...well I was just with my...lover. There parents don't know about us, so we do what you do but quickly. I'm sorry, I should just leave," Kise blushed and rushed away from the pair and made his way to the train station where he just missed the last train. He groaned loudly before taking a seat on one of the cold metal chairs.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Aomine's number, "Yeah," He heard him grumble from the other line. It sounded like he had just woken up.

"Daiki, it's me. I missed the last train," Kise whispered down the phone knowing that his boyfriend would not care for the loud noise.

"And?" he asked not recognising the intentions behind his statement.

"I'm stuck here. Can I come back to your?" Kise rolled his eyes.

"My parents are in,"

"Cheers," Kise shut his phone and tried his other Tokyo friends. He phoned Kuroko who was in Kyoto at the moment with Akashi. He tried Kagami who was asleep and not answering. He tried Midorima, Takao answering instead.

"Who's this?"

"Kise," He shivered as the wind blew past him.

"What's wrong?" The energetic male asked him. He sounded so bright and very much not tired for one in the morning.

"Can I stay at Midorima's. I know you might be there but I need a place to sleep," Kise begged.

"Sure. Shin-chan is asleep. I'm looking at his internet history," Kise laughed before walking to Midorima's. It was not as far from the train station. He made his way into Midorima's house after Takao let him in. Takao was wearing Midorima's t-shirt that was clearly way too large for him.

"Why is Aomine not looking after you?" Takao asked as they ventured into the living room. Midorima's dad was still up and was reading a newspaper. Takao took a seat on one of the large sofa's, pulling Kise down with him.

"Ahh, Kise-kun. Are you alright?" Shinya asked lowering his paper to see the tired looking blonde.

"Yes, I am now. I missed the last train home. So Takao said it was alright to sleep here," Shinya looked to the teen who looked extremely frazzled. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked exhausted.

"What happened to your boyfriend? Is he out of town?" The green haired male asked with concern, Kise was startled with Shinya talking to him about such things.

"I didn't know you were away of that,"

"Shintarou told me about you two back in middle school," Kise hid his face, trying to take deep breaths. He could feel his heart beating in his chest nervously as Shinya skimmed over such a sensitive topic for him like it was no big deal, but to Kise and Aomine is was a huge deal, hense why he wasn't staying with him instead.

"Was I not supposed to know?" The green-haired male asked setting his paper down on the coffee table and turning to face the blonde with concern.

"Not really," Kise spoke very slowly, "Our parents don't know about us so I wasn't expecting other parents to know," Kise scratched the back of his head trying to distract himself from the thumping in his chest. He was just waiting for the table to be flipped up, waiting for him to scream in his face. He was just waiting for his heart to break but it never did. The table was never flipped. No one was screaming at him for being a disappointment. There was no tears, only a concerned father looking out for a friend of their son.

"Shinya knows about our relationship and is cool with it. It's fine." Takao wrapped an arm around Kise's shoulder, noticing the tension that was stuck there. The two teens had never really spoke before but Kise knew that he could confide in the other. Kise also knew that Takao was close to Kuroko so he had to be a great guy. They were probably friends because Midorima doubled dated with Kuroko.

"So the boyfriend, out of town?" Shinya brought the conversation back onto the main tracks.

"No I was just with him but when I left and missed my train he said at I couldn't stay with him," Kise looked down at his hands as he spoke, still feeling really nervous talking about his boyfriend to an adult.

"Why not?" Shinya raised a dark green eyebrown.

"His parents are in now,"

"That's why you sneak in," Shinya winked to the other who let out a soft smile. He could feel a lot better talking to Shinya who was nothing like his son. Shinya was fun and cool and chilled while Shintarou is very uptight and boring.

"Father's a cop, not going to chance it,"

Shinya rolled his eyes, "So he left you stranded?" Kise pouted at the accusation. He hated the word stranded. It was like Aomine had abandoned him. He had done no such thing. He was protecting him from his family.

"He's a good guy. He loves me! He's not a bad guy!" Shinya stood up and let Kise lay on the couch as he could tell that the blonde was emotional due to his lack of sleep.

"We never thought that he wasn't a great guy. Of course he loves you," Shinya comforted the blonde not wanting to make him even worked up than he was.

"Then why did he not think to invite me back home. I could have been left alone," Kise cried heavily into the couch cushions. Shinya walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a cup of green tea. He handed it the the blonde who sat up slowly to drink it while Takao wrapped his arms around the other.

Takao brought out his phone and snapped a picture of him kissing the blonde's cheek. He quickly posted it online, to which it was quickly liked and shared. Takao took one last picture where he kissed the corner of his mouth as he sipped his green tea.

He posted it online and it went even more viral than the last, "You are so beautiful and photogenic. I'll see you in the morning," Takao gave the other a kiss on the forehead before he made his way into his boyfriend's bedroom, his ass swaying from side to side.

"I'll give you a lift home, in the morning when I head off to work," Shinya handed the male bed sheets before making his way into his bedroom himself. Kise pulled the covers close to his chest before he dozed of soundly to sleep.

When he woke up he found himself being a mattress to Shizuka Midorima, Shintarou's 8 year old sister. She had her arms around his body. She was really light and acted as an extra blanket for him. He turned round onto his back and wrapped his arms around her little body.

"Shizuka, you don't have to sleep on Ryota," The said male opened his eyes to see Midorima's mother sitting opposite him. Kise sat up, still holding the little girl. Shizuka's mother was sipping on a drink while had some egg dish on her lap.

"It's fine. She's extremely warm," Kise turned his head to see the news with him on the news. There was a picture of Takao kissing him and underneath it was captioned 'Ryota's boyfriend' Kise paled at the sight. He hated being on the TV. He didn't want Aomine to get the wrong idea or worse his parents.

"What? No!" Kise dialed the number and watched as the reporters picked up the phone saying that they were taking calls.

"You're on with Hiro and Hiro, what's your comment on today's story,"

"This is Ryota, He is not my boyfriend. He's my friend. A real good friend. He is my boyfriend. Girls kiss each other all the time. They touch others boobs and yet they are not labelled lesbian for it. I am not gay! He is not my boyfriend! We are just friends," He was seething at the moment. He was scared his parents had seen it or even Aomine.

"Hey babe," Takao laughed as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to Kise, unaware that he was trying to argue their case.

"Did you hear that! You heard it first," Kise watched as the female, Hiro laughed from the screen.

"No! No! He's my friend. I needed a place to sleep. He's just a friend. Girls call each other babe all the time. We aren't dating," he hissed down the phone. He watched as Hiro made a face at his rampage.

"Who likes to kiss, come on, babe, tell them," Takao laughed making kissing noises close to the phone. Kise pushed him away very hard.

"This is serious. Shhh," he hissed at him.

"Ryoya did you or did you not have sex last night?" Takao laughed.

"Please be quiet! No! Takao-kun please be quiet. No. I'm not gay!" Kise cried into the phone and Takao took the phone realising that his joke had gone to far when he had reduced the blonde to tears.

"He's right, I'm only joking. He was feeling down so I gave him a kiss. He's not gay. Please take it back. He just needed a friend," Takao hung up and wrapped his arms around the model who continued to weep onto his shoulder. Takao didn't know what it was like to deny his entire being. He didn't know that he couldn't share the things he loved the most one his family or not be able to show the real him. He was always allowed to be him.

"Kuzunari, why did you invite him home. He will just cry about everything," Kise continued to cry into Midorima's boyfriend as Shintarou walked in complaining. He walked over to Takao who let go of Kise and tugged on his shirt to press their lips together.

"Kise ready to go home," Shinya asked walking in with a white coat on. Kise nodded and peeled Shizuka off of him before giving him over to Midorima who pulled away from Takao and sat down next to him cradling his younger sister.

"See you later," Kise waved everyone goodbye before following Shinya to the car. He got inside the car and lay back. He felt exhausted from that quick interview. The two remained quiet for most of the journey, just letting time pass them.

When Shinya pulled up their streets Kise finally spoke, "Can you follow me inside for a second. If they watched the news they would be getting angry and I want a witness,"

"Why's that now?" Shinya turner the engine off all the same.

"Homophobic,"

"What!"

"My parents hate gay's. So I'd rather not be known to be gay," Kise shrugged.

"You should tell them. I'll stand next to you when you do. It's fine," Kise nodded and walked into his house where his mother and father stood at the door looking furious at him.

"Where were you?" His mother screeched at him.

"I was out with friends and stayed over at Midorima's as I missed the last train," He spoke honestly

"Liar!" Kise's mother snarled. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled his trousers down a bit to see the bruises on his hips. "You are disgraceful!" She hissed seeing a large purple bruise on his hips. Aomine always gripped him roughly when he came. He just couldn't help himself.

"No...the male in the picture is my son's boyfriend," Shinya interjected pulling Kise back from his mother who held his trousers.

"You're son's gay!" Kise's father screamed at the other in disgust and anger. He allowed his son to talk to his son while he was eyeing him up and changing his sexual preference.

"My son's sexuality is not important. Your son is gay. So be it," Shinya snarled out not enjoying his well behaved son being shouted at for being himself.

"So be it?!" Kise's father screamed back. "He likes to be fucked in the ass! How can it be so be it. He's a fucking disgrace,"

"Because it's not important at all. Your son is in love. Enough said," Shinya held Kise's wrist as he watched the other shake fierce out of fright from the arguing. He was told he was a disgrace and he was scared. He could feel his heartbreak from the arguing yet he stod theit stone cold like none of that mattered. He was glad that Shinya was helping him out as he wouldn't be able to fight this battle, not when he was on the defence.

"Then you take him!" Kise's father grabbed his sons wrist for himself and pushed him further away from him. Kise stumbled due to the pain in his hips and his ankle that seemed to have snapped during the process. Shinya wrapped an arm around the boy after hearing him wince. He wrapped his arms around the boy and made soothing circles in his back.

"Let him go upstairs and get his things," Shinya pulled Kise past the angry homophobic trolls and lead him up the stairs and helped him to get clothes from him. Kise grabbed a suitcase and grabbed all his clothes from his closet which included all of the clothes from his modelling gigs.

"Hey baby boy. What are you doing?" One of his sisters asked standing at the door. She was his oldest sister Kana. She stepped into the room and took a seat on his bed, crossing her legs.

"Mum and dad are kicking me out because they found out I am gay," His sister rushed over to her brothe before kissing his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his body tightly while he continued to pack his clothes. She stood up afterwards and walked into her old bedroom and pulling out two large empty suitcases. Kana no longer lived here but she still had half of her stuff in her room.

"You get ready for school. They won't accept that you are gay, but I will. You are still my baby brother, so you can live with me," She was studying at university to be a doctor at Tokyo, hense why she lived away but she loved her brother that she came round too much to visit.

"Thank you. Now get changed. You can shower at school," Kise grabbed his school uniform and walked out with Kana following her out the door like she was his bodyguard while Shinya helped to pack for him. He walked down the stairs and grabbed a handful of cash off the mantelpiece in the livingroom

"The money that is earned in this house is from your son," He walked out and gave the boy the money before he walked back into the house and into the bedroom. He still had a while yet before he started his shift. He was certain that this was going to happen so decided to leave a lot earlier.

"Feel free to come round whenever you want," Kise thanked the green haired male before making his way to school in the clothes he had sex in yesterday. He still didn't have his t-shirt on. He made his way into the gym's PE changing room to get ready for school. Kise changed into his PE uniform and pulled on a knee support and his ankle support. His top was a simple red t-shirt and he had a black pair of shorts.

He would never tell Aomine about his supports that he had to wear. When he walked into the gym hall he saw his senpai's huddled around a phone and were laughing like crazy. Kise walked over slowly as he could hear the phone talk about him.

"Interesting night?" Nakamura sniggered.

"Let's not talk about it," Kise whispered, looking down at his knee. Kasamatsu took the phone and set it on the bench next to the other phones.

"Today we will be having a practice match. Start running around the practice fields outside," Kasamatsu ordered before walking over to Kise and slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Can you just stretch your foot and ankle for the time being and take your painkillers. I'll have you run around the pitches in a little while," Kise nodded and watched as the team rushed away to practice. Kise gave a small smirk before taking a seat on the bench and gripped his penis from over his shorts. He looked around the hall then pulled out his phone and searched for porn before he continued with what he was doing.

He pulled his boxers down before lying back on the bench and sucked on a finger while his other hand slowly tickled the top of his penis. He inserted a finger into his ass and pushed it deep into the tight canal moaning deeply at the sensation.

"Anyone here?" Kise didn't get a chance to pull up his trousers in time when Imayoshi walked in. "Ohh...sorry to interrupt," the male smirked walking over and lying on top of the other and pulled the males hand from his penis before lifting it above his head. The older male took a hold of the erect penis before pumping it softly.

"Senpai you in here?" Others shouted as they walked in. Kise noticed that the team that was

"I caught a little kitten wanting milk," Imayoshi laughed as the rest of his team walked in. Kise watched as Aomine stood at the door staring at him like he couldn't care less. Kise growled and kicked Imayoshi off of him before he pulled his shorts up and marched into the changing room, his ankles beginning to throb. He walked to his locker, grabbed his bag and marched into the hall while his teammates walked back into the hall all sweaty.

"What's wrong?" Nakamura asked seeing the tears prickling in the others eyes.

"Ask them?" Kise hissed as he limped over to his senpai's and being cuddled by Nakamura who rested his chin on the others head. He was only a year above him, yet he seemed to enjoy mothering him.

"Kitten wanted his milk," Kasamatsu walked up to Imayoshi who was smirking like crazy with so much anger and hatred towards the pervert. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him closer to his face,

"Did you know that when you orgasm it can produce a hormone that is like a painkiller and you won't feel pain?" Imayoshi shook his head dumbly. "Well if the kitten needs to drink it's goddamn milk let them," Kasamatsu snarled at the other before turning to Kise. He walked over and touched his shoulder. "Did you...you know?" He whispered to him.

"Barely started,"

"Then you know the drill," Kise limped to the bench and took a seat and picked up his phone to see he was getting a phone call. He answered it with a sad smile.

"Hey baby," He smiled sadly. The other person spoke to him before he replied out, "Yeah just sitting out," The other person spoke again before Kise replied, "Sure," he hung up and watched as his older sister, Kyoko, came rushing in crying heavily. She rushed to her brothers side and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry!" Kise rested his head against his sister's shoulder. Kyoko was in the year above him while Kana was 4 years above him. They linked fingers as the game began. Kise lay his head against his sister's shoulder as he dozed off. He could feel safe when holding his sister. He could feel her softly rubbing his back as he slept. It didn't make him think about the fact that his parents had dis-owned him. He still felt like he was apart of the family.

He woke up when the buzzer sounded for the end of the game. He wiped the drool from his mouth and looked to see his teammates sweating. His team lost but they were very proud of the amount of effort they put in.

"Kise come in for a bow," Kise stood and felt pain in his knee and limped over to Kasamatsu who wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady him up. He bowed forward, his hair scuffing Aomine's. He blushed before reeling back.

"Well thanks for the game and for terrifying my kohei," Kasamatsu hissed as he shook the others hand. Touou turned round to head into the coaches that they came in. Before Kise walked into the changing rooms he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body.

"Kise-kun, I'm sorry to hear about what happened," It was Momoi.

"What did you hear? There is quite a few stories no doubt," Kise muttered back to his friend.

"You told your parents that you were gay and they kicked you out," Everyone stopped moving and turned round to stare at the blonde. Kise was shocked that she even knew about that.

"It's fine. Well I couldn't get a train home, so it's mainly my fault," Kise snarled, giving daggers to Aomine as he stood watching the pair.

"No. It's not. You and your boyfriend should be happy together now," Momoi was clueless about him and Aomine. Only a few knew about their love and that was mainly other gay couples.

"Dai-chan go give Kise-kun a hug," She demanded turning to face her childhood friend who was just staring at the two.

"Why?" He grumbled back.

"He's your friend. He's had a hard day. Just a cuddle. You used to cuddle him all the time in middle school. You used to nap together, sleep together. You always allowed him to rest against you on the drive home from an away game. Why are you neglecting him?" She asked, massaging his side.

"Fuck no. I'm not touching him. He will probably jump me or something," Aomine hissed before walking away and high fiving Wakamatsu who was sniggering at his comment.

"Not that we are homophobic but it would be strange having a gay change with us. They would be fucking us with their eyes," The bleach blonde male laughed again and this time Aomine chuckled out at his comment.

"Dai-chan! He has been your friend for years. Don't push him away," Kise shrugged and walked away like his words didn't hurt him. He headed into the changing rooms last once everyone else had changed and slowly got dressed but instead of going to class he made headed of the campus. He didn't feel like studying or anything else.

He got on a train and made his way to Tokyo where he met up Takao who he had texted him to ditch. The two made their way around the shops talking about their day so far. Takao went on and on about how jealous Midorima had been and was sticking oddly close to him during class. He had held his hand tightly on the way to school and when they were in the changing room alone he had pinned him against the locker and kissed him passionately.

Kise spoke to Takao about his day. He mentioned the fact that his parents kicked out and how he was masturbating in the gym hall when Touou's captain embarrassed him and how his boyfriend completely dissed him when he was sad. He refused to hold him even though he used to do so in middle school and they never raised suspicion.

"When he is alone with me, he is so attentive and loving and sweet and so kind and he means the world to me. But when he is with others he is an asshole. He watched as his captain lay on top of me and even touched me then later made fun of me for coming out. I couldn't change with my teammates as I was scared that they would shun me," Takao wrapped an arm his friend before they walked down the streets where a male stopped them.

"Kise Ryota," He wore dark thick glasses and wore a very big sweatshirt. He had such brown shaggy hair that a comb would go missing in it. "I'm a big fan and I am so proud that you are gay. I am also gay but shhh," The male raised a finger to his lip. Kise laughed and took the males hand to shake it.

"Do you have someone you like at the moment?" Kise asked the male and watched as the others cheeks were dusted red.

"No," Kise smiled then pulled his glasses off his face and brushed his hair out of his face before pressing his lips to the stranger. Takao took the picture of the two kissing and posted it online once again.

"I'm Higarashi," The male whispered.

"No, tell me you're first name," Kise smiled to the male.

"Misaki,"

"Well Misaki we are playing hooky. We are shopping. Do you wish to join us?" Kise asked. The male seemed nice and he was so angry at Aomine they he wanted revenge. He wanted to cheer Misaki up and show him that being gay was not that bed and nothing to hide.

"Yes," Misaki gleemed so happy to hang out with his ideal.

"What school do you attend?" Takao asked looking to the males uniform. He could see a blue uniform.

"Touou,"

"Oh...I have a friend there," Kise smiled happily.

"Aomine Daiki?" Misaki gleemed to the other. Kise noticed that Misaki had a really beautiful smile.

"No Momoi Satsuki. Aomine Daiki used to be a friend of mine but he became a jerk and no longer wanted to be friends," Kise felt like what he was saying was true. Aomine had dis-owned him and had embarressed him in front of others. He refused to hold him. How could he think they were still friends.

"He's really hot. I'd love to go out with him," Misaki pulled the bottom of his sweatshirt, feeling awkward about it. "I could just imagine having sex with him. I know from PE that is super fit. I could just imagine him moaning above me,"

"He's straight as an arrow. Sorry," Kise bit his lip before watching as Aomine rounded the corner in a huff. He looked like he was going to murder someone and from the looks of it was Kise,

"Ryota! What the fuck is this! What are you doing!" He threw his phone in Kise's face where his boyfriend and his classmate were kissing.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked looking like he was confused. Aomine moved closer to him, standing in front of him and was snarling angry.

"Why are you kissing Misaki? Did you hit your head or something?" Aomine pointed to the small male who was quiet scared of the argument that was taking place infront him. He was scared at how Aomine hovered over his ideal and was breathing heavily down his neck.

"No, did you?" Kise pushed back just as fierce.

"Have I done something wrong?" Misaki whimpered in fear. He was clearly the main reason of the argument.

"Yes. You kissed my boyfriend," Aomine spoke softly to the male. Higarashi was so kind to Aomine and he knew how nervous he was around most people and wouldn't be able to kiss somone as hot as Kise.

"He said you were straight. I'm confused. He said that you would never date a guy," Misaki teared up. Aomine put a hand on the males shoulders before rubbing it softly.

"Misaki, go to class. This no longer concerns you," He sighed to the male who was slightly shaking.

"But.." the little male stuttered out.

"Misaki. Daiki is my ex," Kise spoke up.

"We never broke up," Aomine hissed at Kise.

"We did just now. I'm done," Kise hissed back at him before walking away with Takao running after the other but Aomine grabbed his boyfriends arm

"Care to explain why we are done?" Aomine snarled

"No," Kise pulled away from the man.

"Explain yourself!" Aomine screamed.

"You're straight. Why should I bother you!" Kise cried.

"I'm your boyfriend. I am gay! You can't say that I am not gay or that I don't love you after all that we did yesterday. I know for a fact that you have a bruised him from sex. Don't tell me I am not gay,"

"Then why did you refuse to give me a god damn hug and blame your reason on my sexuality. Why did you refuse for me to go to yours. I could have been stranded. Why did you not stop your captain from lying on top of me and touching me! Why did you break my heart!" Kise cried before rushing off quickly. His leg hurt but he didn't care, he didn't want to be with Aomine at this moment in tie.

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aomine-kun, I'm sorry about kissing Ryota. I'm sorry," Misaki spoke softly.

"Na, don't worry. It was his choice to kiss you, not the other way. Beside he is extremely sexy. Midorima's boy….what do I do?" Aomine asked.

"First it's Takao. Second you need to make a grand gesture to show him that you aren't an asshole. Good luck. Misaki, you need a haircut...come on," Takao left with Misaki who was extremely nervous about being with the other alone.

Aomine sighed to himself before rushing to find Kise who was sitting in Tokyo park next to a tree reading a book with dark frames over his eyes. He walked over and sat next to him and took his hand.

"Leave me alone, Aomine. I don't want to talk," Kise hissed, flipping to the next page and continuing to read silently to himself. He could still feel Aomine sitting next to him while he read his book. Kise stood up and walked away from the male after finishing his chapter. Obviously Aomine stood up too and followed his boyfriend to another spot.

"What do you want?" Kise snarled to the male as he followed him to his other spot.

"To talk to you," Kise sat down on the grass against a tree and Aomine did the same, grabbing his hand. "I'm scared. Ryota. I love you and that is why I am terrified. Are relationship is so good that we are bound to go public soon. I'm not ready to come out as gay. I'm scared that my parents won't accept you or us," Kise turned his head and planted his lips on the other's forehead. He could feel the other shaking.

"We are in public. Don't. We can;t be caught," Aomine moved away from Kise but the other held him close.

"No, Daiki. You owe this to me. After all you did to me, you owe me lots of love."

Aomine looked around realising that they were in a very excluded place, behind a trees and bushes. In the park there was only small kids with their parents and old people doing pilates. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't invite you back home. I couldn't let my parents know the truth that we date,"

"I could have slept on the couch. I wasn't asking to get in the bed with your nor was I asking for sex. I just wanted a place to sleep," Kise bit his lip and looked down at the ground. "I was scared. Granted I did manage to sleep at Midorima's, you were my first hope. You are my boyfrien-" Aomine grabbed the other and shut him up quickly by planting his lips to the others and pulling him closer into his body. Aomine pulled the others jacket off and was working on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Aomine hissed out as he sucked on the others neck ravishingly. He managed to get the others shirt off and started to kiss down his chest starting with his nipples. "Let me love you now," Kise opened his arms and allowed Aomine to kiss his body. Aomine let a hand travel down further until he was palming the others groin.

"Mmm, we can't go that far," Kise arced his back and pulled the other closer to his chest, "Mmm, suck my nipples," Aomine sucked on the left one while Kise began to pull his trousers down until they were at his knee's.

"Thought you didn't want to go that far?" Aomine chuckled watching as the other began to strip.

"Shut up, I thought I told you to suck," Kise pulled his boxers off and was pulling Aomine's clothes off.

"Are you wanting sex?" Aomine chuckled,

"What made it obvious? Do you have a condom?" Aomine nodded and pulled one out from his bag. He handed it to Kise while he continued to suck the other males nipples. Kise pulled down Aomine's boxers and trousers to see a semi erection.

Kise grabbed the others cock and began to pump it quickly, "I know you love slow sex, but I am desperate now. I want to get that condom on now and fuck you hard," Kise smirked while continuing to pump Aomine's cock.

"Tell me about your knee and ankle?" Aomine kissed his shoulder softly.

"I don't know how to tell you it, but the ligaments in them tear quickly, so I tend to wear these supports to keep them in better shape," Aomine rubbed the fabric on his knee.

"So the masturbation…"

"It's kind of like a quick pain killer. If I don't it hurts too much that I can't play. Kasamatsu suggested that I do this and it does help. It sort of gives me an hour to run before it hurts," Aomine bent down and kissed the bandage that Kise hand on his knee then bent down to kiss his ankle.

"I can't believe we are naked in public," Kise giggled as Aomine kissed his pubic hair before shimming up to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, can I plug myself in?" Kise hated that phrase, giving the other a guttural growl before he ripped opened the condom and pulled it out of the plastic wrapper. He pushed it over his boyfriend's erection.

"I need to be well prepped before you enter," Aomine rolled his eyes and pushed the other to lie back while he sucked on his fingers for a few moments ensuring that they were heavily coated in his saliva.

He pushed a digit into Kise and wiggled it around. Kise lay on his back with his arms acting as a pillow as Aomine did his stuff.

"Why are you resting like that? At least look like you are enjoying it,"

"Ugh, Daiki, get your fingers further in me," He robotically spoke as he stared up at the tree's leaves. It was summer so the air was very warm which made this a lot more comfortable.

"Dude, show me some emotion," Aomine chuckled as he inserted another finger. Kise sighed and spread his legs further open to give the other a great view of him. He reached between his legs and grabbed his own cock that was fairly limp.

Aomine inserted one last finger and was pumping him quickly until he could easily slide his fingers in and out without any issues. He grabbed the others hips before plunging deep inside of him.

"Are we good now?" Aomine lifted the other's hips up as he slowly thrusted in and out. Kise wasn't paying much attention and was staring at the sky. "Babe, we good?" Aomine asked once again squeezing the others penis tightly to get a reaction.

"Hmm what was that?"

"What are you thinking about?" Aomine asked keeping his thrusts slow and steady. Kise looked up to see Aomine with a dorky smile on his face.

"Can you not be sitting up, lie over me," Aomine did as he asked and lay down against the blonde while the other wrapped a leg around his waist. "I'm thinking of you. I want to be open with you. I want to hold your hands in public and kiss you in public. Not like this, but like at school. I want to snuggle on the couch with you," Aomine kept up the slow thrusts and bent down to kiss the others lips softly.

"I know...you do but I'm so scared. If our parents don't approve our relationship may as well end,"

"Daiki, my parents disapproved of me being gay. They kicked me out the house. I live with my sister Kana. She approves,"

"What if my family do the same?"

"We find our own place. Get a part time job and help me pay for the place. We could be lying on the living room floor with candles and we could be like this," Aomine moaned softly at the idea.

"Then when my parents come back, let's tell them,"

"Alright but I'm going to Midorima's for dinner. We will do it afterwards," Aomine nodded then gave the other a quick chaste kiss before rocking his hips a little quicker than before. Kise wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down to be held.

"I like this," Kise muttered as he gently rocked his hips to meet the other. It wasn't fast at all. It wasn't devouring. It was passionate. It was steady and loving. Kise loved this more than the rough sex. This way he was able to draw lazy circles in the others shoulder blades or the ability to just talk to him, face to face. It was easier to talk like this when they weren't panting out the others name.

It did take longer to reach a climax but the slow movement was worth it. Taking a little longer to be able to be with the one he loved. He enjoyed the soft little kisses on his shoulder or the ones on his stomach. It was amazing for him.

"When I tell my parents never let go of my hand, hold me close okay," Kise nodded his head then lifting it up and kissing the others neck. He sucked on the others neck until there was a small little bruise forming. Kise kissed the small bruise before tilting his head back and waited for Aomine to do the same to his own neck.

Aomine sucked on the others neck softly, not wanting to see bruises on his neck. He didn't enjoy tarnishing his perfect skin.

"Hey is that Kise Ryota?" The two lifted their heads to see a group of guys walking forward. Aomine grabbed his boxers and pulled them up quickly and started to get dressed in a rush. The guys had their cameras out and from that Aomine knew that they were being recorded but for how long, that he didn't know.

"Check the social media," Kise did so and found a video of him and Aomine having gentle sex. He glared at the guys who taken and uploaded the video then witnesses Aomine sprung on one of them and smashed their phone against a tree letting it rain down onto the grass.

"You are fucking joking me! You recorded us and put it up online! You sick perverts. I'm going to destroy you," Kise stood up and grabbed his boyfriend arm as he was already in a fist fight with the guys.

"Babe get off me," Aomine pushed him away but Kise jumped on his back and kissed his neck softly. "They are perverts."

"Smash their phones not their face," Aomine grabbed the other phones and quickly smashed it against a tree.

"Ryota come," Kise picked up their school bags and followed Aomine through the park. "Babe, I'm sorry,"

"For caring about me? It's fine. Of course I hate the idea that we were recorded but now everyone gets to know how sexy we are," Aomine laughed wrapping his arm around his shoulder laughing softly and pulling him in close.

…

Kise had went to his photoshoot then was finishing his meal with Midorima and Takao, "So there was a video that came up and everyone is talking about it," Takao spoke shovelling noodles in his mouth.

Kise was finished with his meal and was watching Takao, "Ahhh. Yes. When I went into my shoot there was a sabotage of people asking me about it and I know that Aomine is having a panic attack.

"Shall I give you a lift over to Aomine-san's?" Shinya asked, he too was finished with his meal. Kise nodded and the two headed to the car.

"So you are going to tell them?"

"Yes,"

"Good luck with it all. Tell me about it," Kise nodded and looked at his text from Aomine telling him to come quickly. Kise rushed into the house where he found his boyfriend rushing to the door to meet him.

"Have they seen it?"

"No,"

"Thank god," Aomine linked their fingers together and made his way into the living room pulling Kise with him. They shared a quick peck before they stepped in front of his family, their hands behind their back.

"Kise, we saw that you are gay. You're such a nice guy, why are you choosing this lifestyle?" Aomine's mother asked from her seat on the couch.

"I found someone that I love and people decides to label it as gay because I am of the same gender then let them,"

"And who is this love- nooo. Daiki Maria Aomine don't you dare tell me you are gay! Don't you fucking tell me!" Aomine held Kise's hand tighter as the woman sent an onslaught of swearing.

"Dad...say something," Aomine begged to the male who just sat beside his wife. He stood up as Mika stood up and ran over to grab the fist that was aiming for his son. He tugged her around having her arm pressed against her back painfully.

"Mika...you need to calm down. Go for a run for half an hour then come back when you are calm," He picked up the little woman and threw her out the house, locking the door and throwing her shoes and jacket out the window for her to go for a run.

"Take a seat on the couch," Aomine pulled Kise to sit beside him while the father knelt in front of them. "I'm not angry. I'm happy for you. I know this must of been hard for you and I am so proud of you for being able to tell me about your relationship. You don't need to hold his hand so tight. He is not leaving you," He sighed seeing how they gripped onto the other in terror.

"Did I want grandchildren? Yes. Did I want you to get married? Yes. Did I want my son to be happy? More than anything else. I'll talk to your mother and get her to change her mind. I don't want to see you two fucking though," Daichi laughed.

"Then don't turn on the TV," Daichi laughed but did so anyway to see the video of his son and boyfriend in the park having slow sex. He watched as his son kissed the others cheek.

"Okay...why am I seeing this," He continued to watch until he saw his son stare at the camera. He watched as he aggressively grabbed the phone and smashed it against a tree while swearing furiously.

"That's my boy," Aomine felt at peace from hearing his father say that to him. His father had accepted who he is. He couldn't help the tears that prickled in his eyes. He was so happy that his father accepted him.

Kise gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before snuggling into his arm. Kise too was happy to know that someone accepted them. He was happy that he didn't have to hide his relationship. He was happy that if he called Aomine that he missed the train, he could walk back in without shame. Right now, both of them were extremely happy.

….

 **Ta-da. Now my sister won't have a gun to my head telling me to finish. I hope you enjoy. This was inspired by Complicated by Avril Lavigne.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
